The present disclosure relates to a vehicle climate control system, and more specifically, to systems and methods for automatically controlling a temperature of the cabin of the vehicle.
When a vehicle is left in the elements (heat or cold), it can be uncomfortable to enter the vehicle until it cools or has time to warm. Remote starters on vehicles are often used to start the vehicle in order to get the cooling/heating started for when the passenger arrives. For example, consider an operator who attends a movie or football game. The operator knows, based on their location and season, that when they return to their vehicle it will be very hot inside. Using current technology, once in sight of the vehicle, the operator begins pushing a button, in order to remote start the vehicle so that it can start cooling down. The air conditioner turns on and begins to cool, but due to how close proximity the operator has to be to the vehicle, the temperature only drops a few degrees. A similar scenario applies for cold in winter.